Apparatus for removing a flat folded case blank from a stack of case blanks, opening the case blank, and applying adhesive and folding the blank bottom flaps to form a sealed case bottom closure.
In the prior art it is old to provide machines for picking up the top case blank on a vertical stack of flat folded case blanks, open the case blank, folding the minor flaps and then partially folding the major flaps to hold the major flaps in a folded condition, applying adhesive to the folded minor flaps and then completing the folding of the major flaps to form a sealed bottom closure, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,254. Further, it is old to mount vacuum cups on a carriage for vertical movement relative thereto and horizontally therewith for picking up a folded case blank and feeding the picked up blank to a combination roller and belt conveyor assembly which further advances the folded case blank, for example see U.S. Ser. No. 54,693, filed July 5, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,617.
In order to provide apparatus that can erect flat folded case blanks and form sealed case bottom closures at a relatively high rate of speed, and incorporate various safety features that automatically stop the machine and/or advancement of a case blank in the event a blank is not properly positioned at various times during a cycle of operation, this invention has been made.